dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Makes an Entrance! A Last Chance from Lord Beerus?
is the eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 30, 2015. Its original American airdate was February 25, 2017. Summary Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 challenges Beerus, unleashing a continuous blast of punches. Beerus easily blocks them all, but Vegeta catches Beerus off-guard and sends him flying off of the ship. The two continue fighting in the surrounding sea, exchanging blows. Vegeta uses the Continuous Energy Bullet with little effect. Then, even after Vegeta nails Beerus head-on with his Galick Gun, Beerus is still unharmed. Beerus states that he had not used even a tenth of his power in a long time. Vegeta who is nervous at the moment, gets flicked by Beerus, sending him back to the ship deck. Descending toward Bulma's ship, Beerus decides to destroy Earth, however, Beerus originally did not intend to destroy Earth because the Earth had the most exquisite food in the universe. Bulma tries to take advantage and bribes Beerus not to destroy it, so that he could have more Earth delicacies. Beerus decides that he will give the Earthlings another chance to save Earth. Meanwhile, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are trying to get away from the Princess Bulma, but they left their leftovers from the party due to being rushed by Pilaf. They hardly decide whether or not to go back and get them. Back on Bulma's ship, Beerus scouts the attendees and chooses Oolong as his opposer because he feels, mistakenly, that Oolong and Good Buu are of the same race. Oolong loses after three attempts and before Beerus destroys Earth, Goku appears, asking Beerus to give them all one last chance to save Earth. This is when the Z-Warriors summon Shenron in order to find the Super Saiyan God that Beerus was looking for. Goku asks Bulma for the Dragon balls and she complies due to Beerus' actions towards her. Goku then informs her of Beerus being the God of Destruction which surprises her and causes her to understand Vegeta's previous behavior. Major Events *Vegeta attacks Beerus but it is almost to no effect in the end. *Oolong loses to Beerus in a rock-paper-scissors match in an attempt to save the Earth. *Goku returns to Earth from King Kai's Planet to prevent Earth's destruction. *Goku asks Beerus to give him a "little time" in order to summon Shenron. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Princess Bulma Objects *Dragon Balls *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Differences from the manga *in the anime, after Vegeta fires the Galick Gun, Beerus tells him that it has been a long time since he has used so much as 10% of his power. In the manga he says no such thing. *In the manga only, Kibito Kai and Old Kai are shown watching the fight between Vegeta and Beerus when they soon notice Champa destroying another world and shortly afterward he visits them. *Beerus does not play Rock-Paper-Scissors with Oolong in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 8 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 8 (BDS) pt-br:Goku aparece! A última chance contra Bills!? it:Goku Interviene! Un'Ultima Chance dal Sommo Bills! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super